You're the name of my pray
by anawonkyu
Summary: Hanya sebuah realisasi dari ide gila saya oneshoot, WONKYU, GS and full of TYPO!


Ana proudly present

You're the name of my pray

Cast : choi siwon and cho kyuhyun.  
With another cast.

Genre : romance

Rated : T

Warning : GS and full of typo

Have a nice reading ^^

Kyuhyun menatap jalan setapak yang dilaluinya dengan perasaan kacau. Hari ini begitu melelahkan, kuliah pengantar musiknya benar-benar berantakan. Ia melakukan begitu banyak kesalahan sehingga dosennya kesal, dan mengusirnya keluar kelas. Jarum jam bahkan baru menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi dan ia harus menunggu hingga jam 4 sore untuk kuliah selanjutnya.

Ia menggerutu kesal dan menuju sebuah cafe kecil depan parkiran kampus. Memesan secangkir coffee milkshake dan memilih sofa paling pojok dekat jendela yang menghadap ke halaman kampus yang berwarna hijau lebat. Kyuhyun menghela napas kesal, padahal tadi ia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bangun pagi dan menyelesaikan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan kepada dosen keramat itu.

Bunyi bel pintu cafe berdenting menandakan bahwa ada tamu yang baru datang, dan pekikan histeris dari para mahasiswi labil pun memenuhi cafe. Kyuhyun yang merasa terganggu pun menoleh dan terdiam. Disana. Di dekat meja kasir itu. Ada lelaki tampan yang berdiri dan menatap ke arahnya. Tubuh kyuhyun seolah membeku, dan matanya hanya terpaku pada titik menarik disana. Hatinya terasa begitu membuncah, hal yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Ia bahkan tak peduli pada seringai lelaki tampan di dekat meja kasir itu. Kyuhyun terpukau.

Lelaki itu perlahan mendekat, memperkecil jarak diantara mereka. Ia membawa sekotak kecil donat, meletakkannya di hadapan kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Dan sebelum kyuhyun berhasil mencerna apa yang terjadi... Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di puncak kepalanya, menghasilkan pekikan histeris yang kembali terdengar. Lalu lelaki itu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan kyuhyun dalam kebingungan.

"kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, that's just so sweeeeet" teriakan heboh dari sahabat-sahabatnya membuat kyuhyun menyesal telah menceritakan kejadian di cafe pagi tadi. Ia pikir dengan berbagi begini beban pikirannya akan berkurang, tapi group rumpi ini malah membuatnya semakin bingung.

"kau yakin itu adalah choi siwon yang waktu itu menolong kita kyu? Kau yakin tak salah orang?" eunhyuk menatap kyuhyun dengan mata memicing, membuat matanya jadi tinggal segaris. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, bosan diberi pertanyaan yang sama sejak 15menit yang lalu.

Yaaa, choi siwon atau si lelaki di samping meja kasir yang sedari tadi dibicarakan oleh gadis-gadis di atas adalah orang yang pernah menolong kyuhyun dan para sahabatnya saat mereka tersesat di hutan dalam rangka kemah bakti mahasiswa baru, minggu lalu.

Saat itu heechul-si cantik yang mengerikan- mengajukan sebuah ide gila yang langsung disetujui oleh teman-temannya yang lain, yaitu mencari anggrek biru yang terkenal sangat langka. Anggrek itu terletak di lereng gunung dekat lokasi kemah bakti mereka. Dan walaupun kyuhyun sudah mencegah mereka merealisasikan ide itu, mereka tetap melakukannya. Tapi bukannya berhasil mengambil anggrek yang diincar, mereka malah tersesat di tengah gunung. Setelah hampir 7jam terdampar disana, akhirnya bantuan pun tiba. Dan disanalah mereka bertemu dengan choi siwon, lelaki tampan yang menjabat sebagai presiden kampus mereka.

Choi siwon sangat tampan, dan jangan pernah berpikir kalau siwon adalah tipe mahasiswa abadi. Noooo. BIG NO. Ia sudah hampir menyelesaikan studinya di jurusan art graffity, tapi karna ia masih menjabat sebagai presiden kampus jadilah ia harus ikut serta dalam acara kemah bakti mahasiswa baru tahun ini. Dan kini ia sedang menatap sekelompok gadis yang tampak ketakutan. Ia tak marah ataupun kesal dengan mereka yang melanggar peraturan, bahkan hingga tersesat di gunung, tapi ia marah pada dirinya sendiri karna dengan bodohnya menceritakan tentang anggrek biru yang langka itu pada remaja labil dihadapannya ini.

Mata siwon terpaku pada sesosok gadis cantik yang mengenakan beannie hitam, terlihat serasi dengan rambut coklatnya yang panjang bergelombang. Ia tau gadis itu, cho kyuhyun. Gadis yang semasa ospek membuat heboh seluruh para senior berjenis kelamin pria karna kecantikan dan kepolosannya yang kelewat batas itu. Gadis yang mampu membuat harinya dipenuhi oleh angan-angan yang menyenangkan.

Ya, choi siwon kita telah jatuh cinta pada cho kyuhun. Ia menyadari hal itu saat ospek hari pertama, ia kebagian tugas untuk mengawasi para junior yang datang terlambat dan kyuhyun ada dalam kelompok itu. Darisanalah siwon mulai mencari tau segalanya tentang kyuhyun, dan ia bersorak saat mendapati kalau perusahaan ayah mereka saling bekerja sama. Hal ini akan memuluskan jalannya untuk mendapatkan gadis berusia 18tahun itu. Setidaknya ia tak harus melakukan hal kejam untuk memenangkan hati kyuhyun.

Kembali ke group gadis rumpi yang masih tampak shock mendengar penuturan kyuhyun. Fakta bahwa siwon bertingkah begitu manis kepada sahabat mereka memang bukan yang pertama kalinya mereka dengar. Siwon pernah membelai rambut kyuhyun penuh cinta saat mereka tengah makan siang di luar kampus secara tiba-tiba. Siwon juga pernah menggenggam erat tangan kyuhyun saat mereka akan menyebrang. Semua yang siwon lakukan adalah hal yang selalu ingin dialami oleh setiap gadis di dunia ini.

Sabtu malam, terlihat cerah dan cantik dengan taburan bintang-bintang yang tampak memenuhi langit. Kyuhyun berdiri menatap pantulan dirinya di depab cermin. Tubuh mungilnya terlihat menggoda dengan balutan gaun bernuansa baby doll berwana ungu lembut. Malam ini ayahnya mengundang salah satu koleganya untuk makan malam dirumah. Dan kyuhyun harus ikut, jadilah ia berpakaian formal seperti ini.

Pintu kamar kyuhyun diketuk pelan, dan kepala adiknya nampak dari balik pintu. "noona.. Kajja, tamunya sudah datang" kyuhyun tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Mereka menuruni tangga sambil bergandengan tangan. "noona, apa kau tau? Mereka memiliki anak lelaki yang sangat tampan dan anak perempuan yang sangat cantik. Sayang anak perempuan mereka lebih tua dariku. Kalau tidak pasti aku akan dijodohkan juga dengan anak kelurga choi..."

Uuuups, ooo! kau dalam masalah tuan cho junghyun! Kyuhyun tertegun dan menatap adiknya dengan mata yang membulat. "mwooo? Dijodohkan? Kau serius junghyun?" junghyun mulai panik, kalau ibunya tau dia keceplosan seperti ini dia bisa digantung terbalik. Padahal ibunya sudah mewanti-wanti agar rencana perjodohan ini jangan sampai terdengar dulu oleh kyuhyun.

"ngg... Noona.. Ak..aku kemeja makan dulu nee" seiring dengan ucapannya junghyun berlari menjauh dari kyuhyun. Gadis cantik itu terlihat bingung, ia baru berusia 19tahun dan sudah dijodohkan? Lagipula ia sudah terlanjur jatuh hati pada siwon. Senior yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan romantis. Ia mencintai siwon hanya karna semua yang dilakukan oleh pria itu. Tapi menolak keinginan ayahnya juga bukanlah tindakan yang tepat untuk dilakukan.

Kyuhyun menelan tangisnya, hatinya terasa sakit dan ia merasa sesak. Ia baru saja jatuh cinta tapi cintanya bahkan sudah harus kandas sebelum bersemi. Ia menguatkan hatinya lalu melangkah menuju dapur. Dapat ia dengar suara tawa yang terkesan bersahabat, itu suara tawa ayahnya.

Ketukan sepatu kyuhyun menyadarkan semua yang ada di meja makan kalau ada yang baru saja bergabung. Ny. Cho menatap anaknya dengan penuh sayang, menyadari kalau kyuhyun bukan lagi anak kecil yang dulu selalu ia susui. Seorang wanita yang terlihat lebih tua dari ny. Cho menghampiri kyuhyun. "kau kyuhyun?" gadis itu mengangguk diiringi senyuman manisnya. "waaah kau sungguh cantik sayang, kau benar-benar mirip ibumu dimasa muda"

Suasana indah itu terusik oleh suara bass yang terengah-engah. "maaf.. Hhhh... Aku terlambat..hh.." semua yang ada disana menatap kesumber suara. Di pintu dapur berdiri pria tampan yang begitu kyuhyun kenal. Lelaki yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi mimpinya.

Siwon tersenyum menikmati pandangan kaget dari kyuhyun. Yaa, ini semua adalah rencananya untuk memiliki kyuhyun, ia meminta sang ayah meminang kyuhyun untuknya. Tentu saja orangtuanya langsung setuju. Mereka sudah mengenal betul keluarga Cho, dan kenyataan kalau anaknya lah yang meminta untuk dijodohkan merupakan hal yang istimewa.

Makan malam kali ini dilalui kyuhyun dengan mulut tertutup, yaa ia sama sekali tak ikut dalam percakapan hangat di hadapannya. Dan itu membuat siwon cemas. Kyuhyun tampak tak seperti biasanya. Kyuhyun yang menyadari kalau ia tengah diperhatikan pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tepat ke manik hitam milik siwon. Ia tersentak, membuat garpu ditangannya terjatuh dan mengalihkan perhatian semua ke arahnya. "what's going on kyu? Kau sakit?" Ny. Cho menatap anaknya khawatir. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menunduk.

"kyuhyun hanya terkejut saat menyadari kalau aku memperhatikannya ahjumma" jawaban siwon yang terdengar tanpa beban membuat wajah kyuhyun memanas. 'kenapa ia bisa begitu tenang saat mengatakannya?' pikir kyuhyun.

Kedua pasang orang tua yang ada disana tersenyum maklum. Mereka memang sudah mengetahui segala usaha siwon untuk mendapatkan perhatian kyuhyun. Begitupun cerita kyuhyun yang selalu terpukau dengan semua tindakan siwon padanya. Kedua orang tua itu tau kalau anak mereka memang saling mencintai.

"ngg... Kyuhyun sayang, bagaimana kalau kau ajak siwon ke halaman belakang dan mengobrol disana?" siwonlah yang menjawab usul itu, ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kyuhyun, mengulurkan tangannya ke gadis itu. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget menatap tangan siwon yang terlihat menanti sambutannya. Dengan rona wajah yang masih memerah kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangan siwon.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju halaman belakang, yang ternyata tanpa sepengetahuan kyuhyun sudah berubah menjadi taman yang sangat romantis. Mereka duduk di satu-satunya bangku yang ada disana. Mereka masih saling diam, tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana. Siwon yang bahagia karna akhirnya memiliki waktu berdua dengan gadis pujaannya pun sampai tak tau harus berkata apa.

"kyuhyun..." Gadis yang namanya dipanggil itu menatap ke arah siwon, ada getaran yang terasa saat melihat pria ini. "wae sunbae?" siwon ternganga mendengar panggilan kyuhyun untuknya. Sunbae? Disuasana romantis begini kyuhyun memanggilnya sunbae? "jangan memanggilku sunbae, panggil siwon saja. Aku tak ingin mengingat kalau kau adalah junior di kampusku" nada suara siwon yang sarat luka itu membuat kyuhyun takut telah menyakiti hati lelaki yang dicintainya. "nn.. Nneeee" dan siwon pun kembali tersenyum.

"kyu... Aku tau kau mungkin tak percaya pada apa yang akan aku katakan.. Tapi aku ingin kau mengetahuinya dari diriku sendiri kyu, bukan dari orang lain" siwon menggenggam tangan kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan penuh keingintahuan. "semua hal yang terjadi padamu, pada setiap pertemuan kita dan yang terjadi pada malam ini adalah rencanaku.."

Dan genggaman tangan itu terlepas, kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari tangan siwon. Rencana? Semuanya rencana siwon? Kyuhyun perlahab bangkit lalu berjalan menjauh dari siwon "apa maksudmu? Apa maksudmu siwon?" lelaki yang ditinggalkan itu menghela napasnya, ia tau kyuhyun mungkin akan membencinya setelah ini.

"ne kyu. Aku merencanakan semuanya, anggrek biru yang menyebabkan mu tersesat di hutan dan harus ku gendong karna kakimu yang terkilir. Semua tindakan romantis yang kulakukan hanya padamu itu adalah rencanaku untuk mendapatkan hatimu kyu. Karna aku sudah mencintaimu saat pertama kali melihatmu berada di dalam got dan dihukum oleh yunho. Aku mencintaimu sejak saat itu kyu."  
Siwon memeluk tubuh kyuhyun yang mulai bergetar menahan tangisnya. Sungguh ia melakukan semua itu hanya demi kyuhyun dan ia ingin kyuhyun mengerti. Ia ingin kyuhyun mengetahui betapa besar rasa cinta yang ia miliki untuk gadis ini. Ia menatap wajah kyuhyun, mengecup dahinya perlahan. "perjodohan itu, apakah rencanamu juga?" kyuhyun menatap siwon dengan penuh harap. Siwon mengangguk dan memeluk kyuhyun semakin erat.

"aku meminta appa untuk mengatur perjodohan kita, aku tau kalau ayah kita adalah rekan kerja dan itu seperti keuntungan yang sangat indah untukku. Aku mengatakan pada appa bahwa aku mencintaimu dan orang tuaku bahagia mendengarnya. Appa bilang akan mengatur pertemuan antar aku dan ayahmu. Aku harus meminta izin orang tuamu secara langsung. Dan saat kedua orang tuamu meresponku dengan sangat baik aku benar-benar bahagia. Aku hanya harus membuatmu menyukaiku dan sepertinya rencanaku berhasil" siwon mengedipkan sebelah matanya saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Membuat kyuhyun semakin tersipu, ia memukul dada bidang siwon perlahan.

"kenapa aku tak bisa menjauh darimu siwon? Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?" mata kyuhyun menatap sendu kedua iris gelap siwon yang menunduk untuk menatapnya.

Siwo tersenyum penuh sayang, meraih sejumput rambut kyuhyun yang jatuh menutupi mata gadis itu lalu menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga kyuhyun. Ia menempelkan dahinya ke dahi kyuhyun. Menatap sepasang mata coklat tua dan melihat pantulan wajahnya disana.

"karna kau adalah untaian do'a disetiap ibadah yang kulakukan kyu!" mata kyuhyun mengerjap bingung, membuat siwon terkekeh melihat wajah polosnya.

"namamu adalah do'a yang selalu ku lantunkan kyu. Aku tak hanya memintamu dihadapan keluarga kita. Aku juga memintamu kepada yang menciptakan umat manusia. Aku mencintaimu karna takdir-Nya dan aku akan menjagamu atas izin-Nya!"

Dan isakan yang telah susah payah kyuhyun tahan akhirnya gagal. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik siwon, menumpahkan segala tangisnya disana. Ia bahagia, sungguh bahagia. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh siwon erat, menegaskan bahwa ia tak ingin siwon melepaskannya dan pergi meninggalkan kyuhyum begitu saja. Ia begitu mencintai lelaki ini. Hanya lelaki yang mendekapnya saat ini.

END

Hehehehe *nyengir* ini ff saya bikin dalam waktu singkat dan ngetiknya di note hp hahahaha :D jadi kalau ceritanya kacau maklumi saja yaaa.

oke oke saya tau saya masih punya utang 2ff yang masih belum kelar, tapi ide ff ini kalau nggak di publish bisa bikin saya nangis sendiri. Maaf yaaa :)

Saya juga minta maaf buat semua typo yang ada kkkk terkadang typo juga pengen eksis loooh. Naaah segitu dulu cuap-cuapnya dan seperti biasa.

Saya nggak maksa kalian buat review, cukup kesadaran diri masing-masing aja :)

Peluk cium dari wonkyu ^^ byeeee ~~~


End file.
